君 に ついて
by Aria-chi
Summary: "Karena aku tahu isi hatimu, aku akan tetap di sisimu." Saat ikatan persahabatan yang sangat kuat—antara dua orang, akan membuat mereka saling mengerti. Membuat mereka—mengerti semua tentang satu sama lain./Gaje, abal, dst./Don't like don't read./RnR?


Halo :D myst29 datang lagi dengan fict-nya yang gaje plus abal. Tolong bantuannya senpai sekalian, myst baru datang di fandom dan ini :)

* * *

Aku… aku ingin mengerti. Mengerti semuanya tentangmu, aku mencoba mengerti. Karena kau adalah….

**君 に ついて**

**©myst29**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Tidak ada yang tahu kepedihan hati Natsu. Di tinggal oleh kedua orang tua 'normalnya' dan di besarkan oleh seekor naga. Natsu Dragneel. Tapi dalam hidup ini, tidak sekalipun Natsu menunjukkan wajah lesunya. Wajah yang sedih, seakan-akan hidup ini hanya diisi penderitaan. Tidak, Natsu tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar lemah itu. Natsu lebih tepatnya tidak mau, karena menurutnya hidup harus di isi oleh hal-hal yang penting. Hidup adalah hal yang paling indah dan anugerah.

Sakit, memang. Sakit, di tinggal oleh seluruh keluarga. Tapi itulah yang membuat seorang Lucy Heartfillia, sangat senang pada Natsu. Seorang Natsu yang begitu tegar. Yang menyelamatkannya. Lucy, sebagai seorang penyihir yang baru datang ke _guild _Fairy Tail. Baginya, Natsu adalah hal yang menarik. Dia telah melihatnya dari jauh. Dia ingin mengetahui Natsu lebih jauh. Punggung Natsu yang selalu memunggunginya ketika bertarung, selama ini terlihat makin bersinar. Senyumnya—

Natsu selalu menutupi kesedihannya. Lucy tahu. Lucy benar-benar tahu. Dia selalu bertarung dengan kesedihannya itu, membuat atmosfer kegembiraan. Kau akan merasa aman bila berada di samping Natsu, karena Natsu adalah orang yang tepat untuk membuatmu ceria. Walaupun saat di titik yang paling sulit, saat dadamu terasa benar-benar sesak, ingin menumpahkan segala apa yang kaurasakan, kau tetap menahannya.

"_Natsu…_" bisik Lucy. Walaupun Natsu berpura-pura tegar, Lucy—dia tahhu bahwa Natsu mempunyai masa-masa yang menyakitkan. Hanya dengan menatap mata Natsu—Lucy bisa mengetahuinya. Lucy bisa tahu, karena Natsu sahabatnya. Bagi Lucy, bila Natsu menginginkan seseorang untuk bercerita, Lucy ada di sampingnya.

"_Lho, Natsu, kamu kenapa duduk sendiri?" Lucy mendatangi Natsu yang duduk di pinggir sungai, tanpa Happy yang biasanya menemani Natsu. Diam. Lucy duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat mata Natsu karena rambutnya menutupinya, Natsu dalam posisi menunduk. _

"_Natsu, _daijobu desu_?" Tanya Lucy, mulai khawatir. Lucy khawatir pada Natsu, karena tidak biasanya Natsu diam begini. Lucy mengguncangkan badan Natsu, menyadarkannya. Dia melihat alis Natsu yang serius dan matanya terbuka lebar—dia menggigit bibir. Di pelupuk matanya, ada air bening yang turun hingga jatuh ke rumput hijau itu. _

"_Na…tsu…," ucap Lucy, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Warna merah-jingga menyinari mereka berdua. Bayangan Lucy mulai memanjang, dan dia bisa merasakan angin dingin mulai menggerogoti. Tapi pikirannya lebih fokus pada Natsu yang _menangis_. Yang menitikkan air mata. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Natsu?_

_Lucy tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Entah kenapa, rasa sesak menggemuruh di dadanya. Dia bisa merasakan kepedihan yang di alami laki-laki yang tengah berdiam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lucy merasakan rasa ini terus menggema—di dalam hatinya. Walaupun bukan kata-kata, tapi tetap saja Lucy bisa merasakan; mengingat perasaan aneh ini. Sesak—peduli—sedih. Lucy tahu perasaan ini, tapi kalau di suruh mengidentifikasinya, dia tidak akan bisa._

"Wakatte ga kimi no kokoro. Soba ni iru yo._" Kata Lucy, merangkul sahabatnya itu dari samping. Lucy bisa merasakan kulit Natsu yang panas. Lucy menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah Natsu, dan dia merasakan air hangat yang keluar dari mata lelaki ini. Entah kenapa, air matanya juga keluar. Di sudut mata Lucy. Lucy bisa mengerti perasaan Natsu, sekalipun _dragon slayer _itu tidak menaruhnya ke dalam kata-kata. Hanya dengan sentuhan—tatapan—Lucy tahu. Lucy bisa mendengarnya, suara hatimu. _

Sejak saat itu, Lucy adalah orang yang paling mengerti Lucy. Lucy tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia lega. Lega karena sejak saat itu Natsu tidak pernah lagi menangis. Atau setidaknya tidak pernah menangis sendiri. Dia tidak pernah tahu kenapa hanya dia yang bisa mengerti Natsu—karena Natsu kelihatan seperti orang yang mudah di tebak muka, padahal sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat rumit. Orang tidak bisa menilai Natsu hanya dari luar saja.

Itu karena Lucy ingin mengerti lebih tentangnya. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang mengerti sahabatnya. Karena bagi Lucy, Natsu adalah orang yang paling berharga setelah keluarganya tidak memerdulikannya. Natsu. Sudah sewajarnya Lucy ingin mengetahui lebih tentang dia. Tentang Natsu Dragneel.

**〜****おもい****〜**

Natsu tahu, dari awal dia bertemu dengan Lucy, bahwa Lucy adalah seorang perempuan yang tegar. Memang mungkin; mungkin masih kalah dengan Erza yang telah melalui serentetan hal sulit yang membuatnya menangis; di depan Gray. Gray telah melakukan hal yang sangat benar dengan tidak mengajak Erza bertarung. Karena sekuat apapun orang, bila sudah berhadapan dengan air mata; mereka akan menjadi lemah. Pada dasarnya, manusia itu lemah.

Rasanya, Natsu tahu segalanya tentang Lucy. Tapi ada satu sisi yang tidak pernah di lihat oleh Natsu, orang yang paling dekat dengan Lucy sekalipun. Natsu bisa membaca Lucy, pikirannya saat dia sedih atau kecewa. Saat senang dan bahagia. Hati Lucy, sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan keluarganya. Tentang keluarganya yang kaya, ayahnya yang kejam, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Natsu tahu itu. Tapi Natsu memilih untuk diam saja, karena tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Lucy. Berbicara serius juga bukan tipenya, makanya dia menutup mulutnya.

Lucy, berusaha keras agar tidak menunjukkan air matanya. Dia tidak ingin di anggap lemah, walaupun akhirnya air matanya keluar karena terharu akan teman-temannya pada kasus _Phantom_. Tetapi, menunjukkan air matanya karena sakit hati yang telah di pendam?

Tentang Lucy yang kabur dari rumah, merasa tidak aman terus berada di rumahnya yang besar bagaikan istana. Lucy kekurangan kasih sayang; dalam hal mental sebenarnya Natsu berjuta kali lipat lebih beruntung dari Lucy. Karena Igneel memberikan kasih dan rasa sayang pada Natsu, walaupun Igneel menunjukkannya dengan cara lain, karena dia memang seekor _naga_.

Walaupun Lucy tetap tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, setiap Natsu melihatnya, Natsu tahu ada yang tidak beres. Hanya dalam sekali lihat, Natsu bisa merasakan itu. Karena hubungan mereka yang sangat kuat, maka dari itu Natsu bisa tahu. Rasa sayangnya dan pedulinya pada Lucy tidak akan bisa di tandingi oleh apapun. Natsu bersedia melindungi Lucy—keinginannya melebihi Loke atau siapapun. Karena Natsu—sangat sayang pada Lucy Heartfillia, putri tunggal keluarga yang dulunya sangat kaya itu.

_Natsu merasa aneh ketika dia yang tidak pernah menangis, malah menangis. Dia ingin sendiri. Akhirnya, setelah dari _guild_, dia segera pulang ketika melihat sungai. Dengan tatapan nanar, Natsu segera duduk di sisi sungai itu. Entah kenapa, kenangan-kenangannya menyeruak masuk. Kenangan buruknya dulu, ketika dia pisah dengan _Igneel._ Ketika dia tidak menemukan Igneel. Rasanya perih. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ketika Lucy mendekat, Natsu tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, kecuali…_

"Wakatte ga kimi no kokoro. Soba ni iru yo._" Bisik Lucy. Natsu terperangah, dan dua tangan mulus merangkulnya. Natsu merasakan ada air hangat lain mengalir di pipinya. _Air mata Lucy. _Natsu menyeringai sedih. Natsu balik merangkul Lucy. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari kedua insan itu, mereka tetap terdiam. _

_Mereka tidak perlu kata-kata, karena nyatanya mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka mengerti kebutuhan satu sama lain, kebutuhan akan kasih sayang, kepedihan. Dan _guild _yang membantu melengkapi semua itu. Mereka bisa bertahan seperti itu karena mereka _percaya _satu sama lain. Nyatanya, kasih sayang itu bertambah besar. _

"Natsu… aku percaya padamu." Ucap Lucy sambil menatap Natsu, suatu malam di pinggir sungai. Mereka sedang berbincang sejenak, sebelum waktu yang mereka habiskan di isi oleh keheningan dan pikiran masing-masing. Natsu menoleh. Mata cokelat bertemu mata hitam. Natsu tampak lebih serius. "A…aku percaya tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahk—"

_Blugh_. Pelukan hangat Natsu bisa dirasakan Lucy. Lucy bisa merasakan detak jantung Natsu. "Aku… Lucy, aku akan terus memikirkanmu." Ujar Natsu. Mata Lucy membesar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu akan berkata begitu. Senyum terukir di wajah cantik Lucy.

"Tentu saja—karena hati kita satu." Erat. Makin erat pelukan Natsu, yang di balas sama antusiasnya oleh Lucy.

"_Zutto… Lucy?"_

"_Zutto ne, Natsu." _

"—_Karena di hatiku, hanya semua tentangmu."_

* * *

Penjelasan :

******君 に ついて :** Semua tentangmu

**おもい ****: **Sahabat

_Zutto : _Selalu

_"Wakatte ga kimi no kokoro. Soba ni iru yo"_. : "Aku mengerti hatimu. Aku akan tetap di sisimu."

Inspirasi : Lagu 'Your Best Friend' by Mai Kuraki.

* * *

Rasanya gatel pengen buat **Omake** _nya, tapi _nanti jadi romance! Jadi saya putuskan ini fict friendship! Teguh pada komitmen! Sampai jumpa di fict myst yang lain, arigato udah baca ya! Mohon review-nya bila berkenan!

myst29


End file.
